A New Beginning
by kristygirl4u
Summary: This happens after defying gravity. My own Version of Act 2 from the musical. Warning: Spoilers for musical
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is after Act 1 in Wicked. After Elphaba defys gravity. In between those long years where Elphaba disappears. This is how I wanted the musical to end. Well, Act 2.  
Elphaba gets lonely, and flies to her and Glinda's hideout near Shiz University. Trying hard not to cry, because it would burn her skin.  
Glinda is frustrated and angry. No one listened to her in a long time. Fiyero is still lost in his world, and pays little attention to Glinda. Glinda's friends are helping her make a dress for her surprise engagement party to Fiyero. Fiyero doesn't know of the party yet.  
I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. I wrote almost all of the dialect from my mind, but some lines may be from the musical, or the book. Some characters might be added from my imagination.

"Glinda, hows this?" Shen Shen asked her best friend. Glinda eyed the material wearily.

"It's not right! It needs to be lighter! Why can't anyone listen to me?!" Glinda exclaimed. It was evening, and everything had gone wrong that day, because nobody listened to Glinda's advice.

"Calm down, Glind. It's not like the world revolves around you," Pfanee said, folding Glinda's clothes.

"It should," Glinda mumbled.

"We're your friends, not your slaves," Shen Shen added.

Glinda sat down in a nearby chair. She was thinking about what she had been thinking mostly about. Where her real best friend, Elphaba could be. She had mysterious disappeared years before, when she cast a leventation spell. Rumors had been spread about Elphaba's powers and she was afraid to get caught, supposedly.

"I have to find Elphie. I have to. And I will," she thought to herself.

Just then, a hand was laid on Glinda's shoulder. She screamed and jumped off the chair.

"Glinda, shhh! It's only me. Remember?" a voice said from behind her.

"Fiyero? Don't you ever do that again. You had me frightened!" Glinda said putting her hands on her hips. Then, she noticed Fiyero's smile. "What happened? What's the good news?"

"Glinda, you'll never believe this! I was made captain of the Wizard's guards!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Glinda's mouth shot wide open. "You were right. I'll never believe that." Glinda smiled as Fiyero hugged her. Then remembered something, and pushed him away. "Wait, Fiyero. There's something I need to tell you."

"Anything, my dear Glinda. What is it?" He noticed the look on Glinda's face.

"Fiyero, I have to ask you a question. Ever since a long time ago at school, from the first time we've met, we've liked each other. Ever since the lion cub has been brought, you've changed. You got those far away looks on your face. You've been thinking a lot. But ever since Elphaba disappeared, you've been almost completely ignoring me. Why is that? I thought you loved me," Glinda said, with tears in her eyes. Then, she started pulling him out of the room. "Let's go in a different room and talk." They settled down in a room, where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

Fiyero sighed. "Glinda, there's nothing wrong. I still love you. It's just that I've been busy lately. And...I-I don't have that much time to spend with you as I did. Now, I'm captain of the guards. We almost won't see each other at all," Fiyero said. He took Glinda's hand, and put it into his. "Please, try to understand. I-I also have a question for you Miss Glinda."

"Ask away, Fiyero. You won't have time to ask when you're gone," Glinda said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fiyero took notice of her tears. He wiped one away with his finger. "Glinda, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I said or did anything to hurt you. But, here's my question. If the subject ever came up, would you want to marry me? I mean, it's just a question, and we won't get into that subject if you don't want to. It's just that, we've been together for years. A very long time," Fiyero said looking at Glinda.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm sure I would. I've missed talking to you. And if it takes all this to get you to talk to me, then yes. I would marry you," Glinda said, wiping away her tears, and smiled. She noticed Fiyero's frown.

"So, you would be happy if you married me?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. But...you would be happy too, right?" Glinda asked.

"If you want me to be. Then, I have a bigger surprise for you," Fiyero said smiling at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ruby ring, that was just big enough to fit Glinda's finger. "Glinda Upland, of the UpperUpland, would you marry me?" Fiyero asked, holding out the ring.

Glinda gasped. She didn't know what to say. She was too surprised to say anything. "Y-yes. I would. But- but...wow, I'm speechless," Glinda said with a huge smile on her face.

Fiyero laughed. "It's about time! So, when's the engagement party?"

"How did you-" Glinda started to ask.

"Know about the party? It was kind of obvious, Glinda. First, the material for your dress, then the decorations, AND not to mention the banner that said "Congratulations"," Fiyero said as he leaned in to kiss Glinda on the cheek. Glinda let him kiss her. After all, he was back to being normal Fiyero. That was all she wanted for a long time.

Then, Glinda remembered something. "But...honey...what about Elphaba?"

Fiyero paled at Elphaba's name. "What about her?" He knew what was coming.

"Where is she? She couldn't have just...disappeared," Glinda said worriedly.

"Go on. I don't think I understand," Fiyero said.

"Here's the story. Well, after she ran away from the Wizard, I ran after her. She locked us in the attic of the Wizard's palace. She blocked the door with a broomstick. When the guards reached the door, they began pounding it and tried to break it open. Elphaba cast a leventation spell, on the broomstick, and it flew to her hands. She tried to convince me to go with her, but I couldn't. I told Elphaba to run while she can, so she did. When the guards broke the door, they grabbed me, and Elphaba came back and told them its her they want. She was flying, and I saw her with my own two eyes! It was amazing, Fiyero! The guards were shocked, and I ran away. Then Elphaba flew away too, and I haven't seen her since. I miss her terribly. I wish I could see her face once more," Glinda said, choking back her tears.

While she was telling her story, she didn't know that she and Fiyero were being spied on. Elphaba was listening in, on them, from the outside. But she remained unseen, for she stayed next to the window. Elphaba never knew she meant as much to Glinda, as she had thought. The way Glinda described it, they really were best friends.

"Oh, Glinda, I miss you too. More than you could ever imagine. I've seen your face already, and you're beautiful. You don't want to see me. I'm hideous. It's better if I remain unseen. Though, I hope one day, we do meet again," Elphaba thought to herself.

Elphaba never cried her entire life. She couldn't, for she was allergic to water. She was melt, if water was cast on her. But this time, she felt like crying. She didn't know why, but she was pretty sure it was because of what Glinda had said. If she cried, then her skin would burn, and it would hurt like crazy. She didn't know what to do but keep her tears in her eyes.

Elphaba looked over the building, a few blocks down. She remembered when she and Glinda were students at Shiz University, and when they sneaked out one night. Glinda showed her something she'd never shown anyone before. While outside, Glinda had discovered some sort of secret hideout. She was so enthusiastic about it, that she had to tell Elphaba. The hideout, was kind of like a little room, inside a little cave. Nobody could see it, because it was covered by vines, trees, and bushes.

Elphaba, flew to the hideout on her broomstick. She wanted to be somewhere, where good memories were brought back to her. She arrived in short time, and pushed away the vines. She squeezed through the bushes, and saw the opening. When she got inside, she made sure to cover up the entrance well. Elphaba went all the way to the end of the room, and sat down. She put her broomstick next to her, and cried a little on her cloak. Every moment, she looked to see if any tears splashed on her skin. It felt so good to cry after everything she's been through already.

Back at the building, Fiyero and Glinda were still talking.  
"Hey, don't cry. It's ok. You will Glinda. Elphaba can't stay hidden forever. She has to show her face at least once more. Don't you think that I want to see her too?" Fiyero asked Glinda.

"Why would you want to see her? You barely know her! You've met only once, when you rode into Shiz! What's really wrong, Fiyero? I know something is. You've been weird all this time!" Glinda exclaimed, exasperated.

"N-nothing, Glinda. I know I've met her once, but once is enough to-" Fiyero stopped. He knew he gave away the truth.

"Fall in love!? Fiyero, I may not know much, but I do know when people fall in love with each other. Don't tell me you love Elphaba! I thought you loved me!" Glinda exclaimed. She was sad, furious, and didn't know what to do now.

"Glinda, I still love you. That was a long time ago. It's true, I did fall in love with her the first time I saw her, but after I saw you, I almost forgot about Elphaba. You're still the one I love. If you weren't, then I wouldn't have asked you to marry me," Fiyero tried to explain. He knew he had just lied to her, but he told the real, entire truth, then Glinda wouldn't ever talk to him again.

"Fiyero, I think it's enough talking. I don't want to talk anymore. I think I just want to be alone for a little while," Glinda said, standing up.

"But when are we going to see each other again? I have to report to the Wizard's palace by sunset," Fiyero said.

Glinda went on tiptoe, and kissed him. "We'll see each other again. I could promise you that. But please, when you walk by me, could you not act like I'm invisible? You always do that!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I do not!" Fiyero said with a laugh.

"Oh yes you do. Now, I hope you be a good captain, and well, guard the palace well. Good-bye my love," Glinda called out while walking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. I wrote almost all of the dialect from my mind, but some lines may be from the musical, or the book. Some characters might be added from my imagination.

Glinda hadn't remembered the air outside being so crisp and fresh. It seemed to have changed overnight. Glinda may have sounded cheerful, but she was really just sad, and upset. She looked around to make sure no one was there, and ran a few blocks down, to the secret hideout, crying. Glinda looked over the field at Shiz University, and saw what was supposed to be the hideout. She ran up to it, and brushed the vines covering the entrance. By now, she was sobbing out loud.

Elphaba stopped crying for a moment. She lifted her head from her cloak. She thought she heard something outside.

"Impossible. Only Glinda and I know of the hideout," Elphaba thought. After a little, she knew it was nothing, so she continued crying, but more softly this time.

Glinda ran through the bushes and inside the hideout. She didn't care if anyone had found out about it. She just wanted some time alone. When Glinda had entered the hideout, she ran to the back, and almost sat down on- Elphaba! Glinda sat down beside her quickly, not making a sound, then hugged her as tight as possible, while still sobbing.

Elphaba looked up and almost fainted when she saw who was hugging her. It was Glinda! But Glinda wasn't the same, happy, cheerful Glinda she had known. This Glinda was crying.

"Glinda, it's ok," Elphaba said hugging Glinda back.

"Oh, Elphaba! I- I- I thought you were gone...for good," Glinda said still crying. She looked up, and saw Elphaba's cloak in her lap. Glinda touched the black cloak. It was surprisingly moist! It was obvious to Glinda that Elphaba had been crying too! Glinda drew back her hand and cried on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Glinda, it's ok. I'm here now. Don't cry. I came back. To see you," Elphaba said, still hugging Glinda.

"You- you're not Elphaba. I just know you're a ghost. Elphaba wouldn't cry. If she did, she would- she would," Glinda couldn't say the word, because she started crying all over again.

"Glinda, but it is me. I have been crying. If you don't believe me, then how come you don't see through me, or you could touch me?" Elphaba asked Glinda.

Glinda wiped away her tears and looked at Elphaba's eyes.

"Elphie? Oh it is you! You're- how come you're alive? I mean, didn't they find you or anything? And how come- you can't-" Glinda was cut off, because Elphaba had put a finger on Glinda's lips.

"I cried because I missed you. I overheard your conversation with Fiyero. I heard what you said about me. That you wanted to see me again. Just once more. That reminded me of the hideout. So I flew here, and sat down. I was practically crying when I arrived. But I knew better than that. So I took off the black cloak you gave me, and cried on that, so my tears wouldn't touch my skin," Elphaba explained. By then, Glinda had stopped crying and was still shocked at meeting Elphaba.

"You- you still remember. The incident at the Wizard's palace," Glinda said, wide-eyed.

Elphaba laughed. It was music to Glinda's ears. "How could I forget? You gave it to me. You're the only friend I've ever had," Elphaba said, looking into Glinda's blue eyes.

"And I've had so many. But you're the only one that mattered. I hated you from the start. But look at how far we've gotten to," Glinda said smiling.

"I missed your smile. I wanted to see it more than the world itself. Why did you miss me? I mean look at me! I'm hideous. No one could ever love me," Elphaba said, looking at her hands.

"I missed you because I cared. Elphaba, don't you know that you were always my friend. Even from the start. I though I was hating you. I wanted myself to believe that, but somehow, my heart couldn't convince the rest of me. I knew you had a good heart from when I saw you. Elphaba, don't think that you're hideous. You're more beautiful than I remember!" Glinda exclaimed. "Don't you look at yourself in the mirror? Oh, yeah, you don't have one! Your eyes, sparkle now, and they're a brighter shade of brown. Your hair is still black, but it shines. And your skin. It may be still be green, but it seems prettier than before.You're a whole different person on the outside," Glinda said, laughing a little.

"Then how come you knew it was me? I know it's not everyday you see a green-faced woman, but if I look so different, then how did you recognize me?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Elphie, you're still the same person inside. You still have a good heart, even though people may think you're evil. I know you're not. You're the same Elphaba whom I taught to be popular. You're the same Elphaba which didn't care what anyone thought of you. And you're the same Elphaba, who made me your friend, even though I was so horrid to you," Glinda said. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I hadn't had a chance to apologize yet."

"Don't apologize Glinda. It's me who should. You're not the one who ran away, acting like you've been wiped from the face of the earth. You're not the one who's committed crimes, which aren't even true ones. You're not the one who had people laugh in her face. I am. And I'm ashamed for it. All I ever wanted was to meet the Wizard. Look to where it brought me. All I ever wanted was to help the animals. I wanted them to be free and talk again. But no. All I ever wanted went down the drain," Elphaba said, taking Glinda's hand into hers.

"Elphie, none of it is your fault. I share the blame too. I have been searching for you, but after a year, I had to give up. I thought you were gone. The Wizard had guards search for you," Glinda said. Then, after realizing something, she gasped, "Oh, no!"  
At this, Elphaba was alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong, my dear?"

"Oh, Elphie, forgive me! Something dreadful will happen, and I know it! It's going to be my fault, I'm sure!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Why? What will happen Glinda?" Elphaba said, sounding worried.

"Fiyero," Glinda said. Elphaba paled at the mention of his name. "He's- he's been made captain of the Wizard's guards. He's going to be helping them hunt you down," Glinda said, and started crying again.

"Glinda, please don't cry. None of this is your fault," Elphaba said, trying to calm Glinda down.

"Yes it is! News. Today, right before I came here, Fiyero has asked me to marry him. Of course I accepted, but he's not the same Fiyero I knew. He's still thinking, and he's always off in his own little world. When he passes by me, he doesn't even look at me! Something's been bothering him, and I'm sure it's because you've gone! I'm not even sure he loves me anymore," Glinda explained. She was still upset by Fiyero's behavior.

"Glinda, the marriage proposal is wonderful news!" Elphaba exclaimed, though she looked a little sad. "Of course Fiyero still loves you. You both have been together since, well, since he arrived at Shiz University. How can he not love you?" Elphaba asked. She wanted her best friend to be happy.

"I don't really know, Elphie. He seems to miss you. He told me. But how could he? When you both have met only once," Glinda asked. She looked at Elphaba who seemed to have brightened up when she heard that Fiyero missed her. "Yeah! That's the face he made when we started talking about you."

"What else did he say about me?" Elphaba inquired, wanting to know.

Glinda peered at her friend curiously. "Why do you want to know? Why do you even care?"

Elphaba blushed, but her green skin made it impossible to see her stained-pink cheeks. "I-I don't. I just want to, you know, keep up with the times. I mean I want to know what's been happening since I've left," Elphaba stammered.

"Elphaba, I've known you, well, practically forever. I almost know exactly what you're thinking. I knew what Fiyero was thinking. I know you both are thinking the same things. But two questions I need to ask. Why? And when did it happen?" Glinda asked looking down at her hands. She seemed a little upset that her best friend and her fiance' well, liked each other for some reason.

"I'm sorry Glinda, but it's not like that. Fiyero was the only man that took notice of me. Every other person completely ignored me, while you were the main attraction. There's something I need to tell you," Elphaba said, nervously.

"What about, my friend?" Glinda asked.  
"The lion cub incident. You weren't at that class then. You were absent. When they took Dr. Dillamond away, the new history professor brought in a caged up lion cub. He said that the benefits of caging a cub that young was that he would never learn to speak. I got angry and well, I somehow cast a spell on everyone around the cage. Everyone except Fiyero," Elphaba said, then paused, waiting for a reaction from Glinda.

"Why not Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"I'm about to get to that. So Fiyero grabbed the cage and we ran to a field. I kept on talking and he got annoyed. He said that if I didn't need his help, he'd go away. He got up, but as he was walking away, I grabbed his hand. I don't know why I did that, but it seemed to have gotten his attention. Just when he was about to open the cage, I saw that the cub had scratched Fiyero. I wiped away the trickle of blood, and well, he looked into my eyes. I felt something I've never felt in my entire life," Elphaba said, and smiled. She sighed.

"Go on. I like the story so far," Glinda said looking eagerly at Elphaba.

"At first I thought it was because I hated him. I was angry that when he came to the University, everyone treated him like royalty, and-"

"Maybe because he is royal, Elphie. He's a Prince," Glinda interrupted.

"Oh, right. Well, that's why I'd hated him. But when I saw that he cared about that lion cub too, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have fallen in love with him. Of course, I don't know what his feelings were, but as you said, we were thinking the same thing," Elphaba said, getting excited.

Glinda sighed a sad sigh. "So it's true. That's why he never paid much attention to me. He loved you, and when you had disappeared, you had practically broken his heart. When I mentioned your name, he made the same face as when I mentioned his name to you. You two were meant for each other," Glinda said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I escaped from crying in front of Fiyero, just to come and cry in front of you."

"Glinda, listen to me. Look at me," Elphaba said, and Glinda lifted her face to look at Elphaba. "I know Fiyero loves you more than me. I'm positive. He hasn't seen me in almost a decade. Surely, he has forgotten about me, and if he asked you to marry him, then of course he loves you," Elphaba said lifting Glinda's chin.

"Just because you're my friend, Elphie, I'll have to believe you on that one. But then how does that explain Fiyero's odd behavior? While I thought Fiyero was looking at me, he was really looking through me," Glinda said.

"I don't know. I haven't been in Oz in a long time. Maybe I have sneaked a peek or two at you, to see if you were alright, but that's about it. Why don't you ask him, Glinda? I'm sure he'd tell you. I can't stay long here, though. I have to see my dear sister, Nessarose. Is she alright, Glinda?" Elphaba asked worriedly.

Glinda cast an uneasy glance. "Yes. She's alive and well. But she still has that wheelchair. I'm not sure you really want to see her, do you? What if she doesn't want to talk to you? I know she is your sister, but how will you get to her without being seen?"

"I will just have to appear. I think I have a spell in the Grimmerie about appearing and disappearing. That way, I won't have to ask where she lives," Elphaba said curiously.

"The governor's house. She has Boq to take good care of her," Glinda said.

"Boq? Why would he still care for her. I knew from the start he wasn't the one for Nessa," Elphaba said with a frown.

"I've told that to your sister many times, but she thinks that because I convinced Boq to go to the dance a long time ago with her, he's the right one. I shouldn't have told him to invite her, but I wanted to be with Fiyero only, and also, because I did feel sorry for her," Glinda said with an apologetic look.

"I have to go see her. Glinda, promise me you won't tell anyone that you've seen me? My life could be in danger if they know," Elphaba said, standing up.

"But what about Nessarose? She's changed a lot since you've gone. She's learned to take control. She learned how to live a leader, without you helping her. She's not the same Nessa you've know since we were younger. Now she gets angry easily, and I'm sure that if she sees you, she'll call for a guard or someone. You'll be killed, Elphie! Please, don't go!" Glinda pleaded. She was afraid for her friend's life.

"I must see Nessa. I need to ask of her something. I have to see the Wizard again. Don't forget, my sweet, of my powers. If it's a fight the Wizard would want, that's what he would get from me. But please, Glinda, promise me, you won't tell. Not even Fiyero," Elphaba said. Glinda stood up, and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"I promise. But, Fiyero. He's a guard now. The captain. If Nessa calls for the guards, Fiyero will have to be the first one there. He'll see you. If he's angry enough, he'll kill you. Unless..." Glinda's voice trailed.

"Unless what? My Glinda, I see you are still well-known for your ideas," Elphaba said with a laugh, but at Glinda's frown, she frowned also.

"Unless, Fiyero loves you. He wouldn't kill you if he did," Glinda said, looking at Elphaba.

"Even if he didn't love me, I'm sure he wouldn't kill me. Now, I must go. Whatever becomes of me, is not what you're supposed to be worried about. I could take care of myself. Now, I will fly! Goodbye, my dear friend. I promise you that you shall see my face once more. I will see you more than that, but don't be on the lookout for me. From time to time, you may check this hideout, but make sure nobody trails you. I will be off," Elphaba said, taking her broomstick, and flew outside.

Glinda ran outside, to wave once more to her friend. Elphaba was off in the direction of the governor's house. Glinda hoped Elphaba wouldn't be seen.

Glinda walked back to the building. She knew now that because she had seen and talked to Elphaba, her mind could rest more easily now. She didn't know what to tell Fiyero. She would tell him that she had seen Elphaba, but she had promised not to tell anyone.

Glinda unlocked the door, and went inside. She went up to her room, and sat down on her bed. She was a little confused. Why had Elphaba allowed Glinda to see her only now? She could have cast a spell on herself to be invisible or something. But no, Elphaba had allowed Glinda to see her because she had truly missed her. Glinda put her face on her pillow, and started crying again. But this time, of happiness. Her wish had come true.

Elphaba was so happy, she could barely keep quiet. She felt like screaming of joy. Elphaba decided to land somewhere in the middle of the forest, to keep her broomstick hidden, when she performs her spell. She hoped nobody had seen her fly. Elphaba had been so distressed over the years, but now that she had seen her only friend, she couldn't be happier.

Elphaba said a few words in a lost language that nobody knew, and she disappeared. She planned to reappear in Nessarose's wardrobe.


End file.
